Coming Home
by UberLoopy
Summary: Lily is an Idiot. First of all, she got pregnant." Follow what the next gen kids think about what Lily does. Different than other things I've written. Please review! Previously: "Potter's Big Mistake"
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: So I'm not exactly sure where I got this idea... kinda just came to mee.... somehow... not exactly sure... I think I was... You know what, I have NO idea. I tried not to sound Cliche, but failed, like usual. So, Sorry. I'm not sure if I'll continue... maybe after I finish zee ozer stowie. That's how i'd say it in my funny accent... it annoys the crap out of my friends... it's pretty funny =D**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.**

"Even though I wasn't around most of the time, I could see that Lily was the biggest 'daddy's little girl' out there. She would never do anything to upset him. Never. At All. But at the party in the room of requirements that night... I was _pissed_." _Rose_

"Lily always did everything to please dad. It got quite annoying actually. He obviously favored her. Most likely because she was called _Lily_ and he always wanted to know his mother. So he figured if he gave her special attention he'd feel less guilty. What about me, though? My name's James. I'm named after his Father. _And_ his godfather, Sirius. James Sirius! It definitely put a blocker between Lily and I's relationship. I cared about her and stuff... but her getting her way all the time... eh... that wasn't nice. It was _annoying_. She was always the annoying brat that _no-one_ wanted to upset because when she got pissed... Merlin, she was more pissed then mum when she found out I ripped _all_ my school pants in two days! And mum was _pissed _at that." _James_.

"Lily was cute. Yeah, she was a daddy's girl. Yeah, everyone always favored her. But, she was like my youngest sister. She wasn't _that_ annoying, she was really cute usually. She was like _everyone's_ younger sister. Hugo even stood up for her a few times. I heard of a few stories of some random kids sticking up for her. She was just one of those kids who everyone cared about. Probably because she blew up at someone her first year... but if it wasn't for that, everyone cared about her. But when she came home from Hogwarts showing... we were _all_ pissed at her." _Teddy_.

"Lily was... an annoying brat who everyone acted like they cared but was really just faking it so she wouldn't go crying to Uncle Harry. Everyone hated her. That's the truth. I must not lie." _Fred II_

"I knew something was going to happen. I just... didn't think it would be _everything_ all at _once_. So she came home from Hogwarts with a tattoo for a Christmas, and didn't tell anyone for a reason. I knew because I'm just cool like that. Then she comes back for the summer _pregnant?_ She's lucky she was her last year." _Victoire_

"I feel kind of bad for Lily actually. Uncle Harry was really mad. Aunt Ginny was mad too, but not as mad as Uncle Harry. James and Albus made a few mistake, so he was pretty much counting on Lily not to make any. The reporters that bugged him about his kids agitatedhim the most. It's pretty much impossible not to make any mistakes though… unless you're Dominique, of course. 'Mirror, mirror on the wall, who's the most perfect Weasley of them all? _Dominque of course_ is what it would say back. But, Lily... everyone cared about her. Except Fred. But Fred's a freak. No one likes him. 'cept his wife. But that's another story. I was actually really shocked when little Miss Liler's came back Prego." _Roxanne_.

"Wasn't Lily disowned or something? Or did she die? Oh, that would suck. Sorry, Lils. I missed you're funeral!"_ Louis._

"Lily Luna Potter... the biggest mistake of her life was going off and getting pregnant. Obviously, she was drunk. Obviously, she was seeing doubles. I mean, _Scorpious Malfoy_? He was my boyfriend! Lily and I look _nothing_ a like. At all! Okay, we have the same hair color and style, the same sized boobs, and the same nose. But we don't look alike...! AT ALL!" _Lucy_

"I probably feel worse towards Lucy than Lily. I mean, Lily _and_ Scorp were drunk, and were being idiots, and... just over-all retarded. They obviously needed to put down the fire whiskey. The party's in the R.O.R can be _pretty nasty_ sometimes. There's a reason I pretty much refused to my last year. They were just... they made me feel dirty..." _Dominique._

"Lily is an Idiot. First of all, she got pregnant. Second of all, she named her kid _Pooky. _I think those drugs really got to her. I visited her once. I felt like I needed to. She asked me if I wanted to be the Godfather... I wasn't sure... so I said I didn't know. She pretty much cried. And I said yes out of guilt and now she hires me to visit her and keep her updated on the family because she's not allowed to see us... or them... I don't know. She told me to bring pictures and stuff, but I know she's going to crack one day. I just hope it's when the kid's twenty six and lives on its own. It wouldn't be pretty otherwise... I don't think the family would take a young child very seriously... at all... especially if they're like James at all... or Fred... or anyone..." _Hugo_.

"I really don't know what Lily was thinking. I know she was drunk, but I feel bad. I feel bad for Lucy too. And Scorpious. Because Lucy poured hot tea on Scorpious and broke-up with him afterwards _while_ there was a huge argument at the burrow and _everyone_ was avoiding it at _all_ costs... it just wasn't a very good summer, to say the least. After Lily had the baby, I told her I couldn't talk to her anymore. I had been helping her through her pregnancy so she wouldn't be alone. I guess Hugh was too. She understood and glumly agreed. I bought her a small flat though. I felt kind of obligated to help out in some way if I was never going to see her again. Lily wasn't going to be Daddy's little girl anymore. At all... It makes me cry actually... I wonder if she's found anyone... Maybe... no... that's wrong... I can't... she'll... I hate this!" _Molly._

**A/N: That's that... tell me how you think or if I should continue or so on so on... BTW the name in **_**italics**_** at the end of the paragraph is who said it… and their opinions of liler's big mistake. **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I decided to continue. This is actually REALLY fun to write. Much different than what I've fone before… I like I love Fred in this… he's so funny!**

**A/N: I don't own Harry Potter. **

"I was so shocked when Uncle Harry said he wanted to see Lily again. It's been, what? Sixteen years? I have a _twenty_ year old. He _can't_ want to see her again! He just can't! What if she's a drug addict? Or addicted to those nasty potions? She could tear our family apart!" _Victoire_

"I think it's a good idea to see Lily again, but I also think it's not a good idea. I mean, if you think about it for thirty seconds, it's a bad idea. But if you think about it longer than that, it's a good idea." _Teddy_.

"How will she handle Grandpa Weasley not being there? Or all our children. Does she have a boyfriend or a husband? Gur! It's killing me!" _James_

"I thought she was dead…" _Louis_

"If Lily comes back I _will_ kill her. Scorpious and I have forgiven his mistake… but if she comes back with his child what will he do? She'll take him away from me again! I really_ don't_ want that! What if… he decides he loves her? That kid certainly can't have the same last name… Malfoy… Cinderlyn would've said something when she had gone to Hogwarts, wouldn't she have? Cinder tells me everything. _Everything_. She mentioned some odd kid with the last name Potter… but I just told her to stay away from her. Was that the right thing to do? I'm pretty sure that's what Vicky and Teddy did too… right? What if they didn't and I'm just a horrible mother? Oh, I _will_ kill Lily if she comes back." _Lucy_

"If Lily comes back she's going to have to face the wrath of all of us!" _Fred_.

"I kinda hope Lily comes back… I know Scorpious won't realize what he did… right? I mean… hopefully the kid doesn't look like him. That would just _suck_ on his part. I actually miss Lily… she was so beautiful… I wonder if she looks like what Aunt Ginny used to look like. Maybe she died her hair and has gotten rid of that _disgusting_ tattoo…" _Dominique._

"When Uncle Harry said that I almost passed out. After the dinner I went to tell Lily. The girls were in the other room talking and laughing with their friend. Lily squealed and jumped up and down happily when I finally got it out. I was glad she was excited, but worried about how the family would handle her. I mean… can't Uncle Harry just go and see her separately without everyone? Won't that make everything easier? No one will be able to kill Lily that way…" _Hugo_.

"I can't wait to see how Lily's doing! I have no doubt she's doing wonderful. She was always a strong woman… living with James and Al she pretty much had to… but… I think she's doing fine. I just hope I'll be able to see her though! I'll be sad if she doesn't come back though. I've been worried about her. I know Hugo's been talking to her on a regular basis the last two decades… but I'm still worried about her. She was like the younger sister I actually liked." _Molly. _

"My Little sister… nope… can't imagine her. Never will be able to. Never will, never have, never want to. I don't want to see her again. Thing's have been going so well. Yeah, I know it's what dad wants and what Dad wants Dad gets. She can't be far… can she? I mean where would a single seventeen year old with a baby go? There's really nowhere I can think of actually. Besides a flat on the other side of town." _James._

"I still haven't forgiven her for going off and getting pregnant with Lucy's boyfriend. She's such an idiot." _Rose._

"We've probably seen her around, just haven't noticed it. Dad's just being stupid and senile." _Albus. _

"I'm not sure how I feel about Lily coming home. I mean… there's so much excitement with the kids coming home from Hogwarts soon. I'm just not sure. It's the summer and I know the kids like the summer because the drama of school is liften up off their shoulders. They'll be angry if family drama is brought home. I _know_ they will." _Roxanne. _

**A/N: Blehh. I didn't get any reviews last chap. I don't care though. Almost fifty people read it! HA!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I'm ending it here. I think it'x good =D. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter and Sorry for the typos.  
**

"I was actually kind of surprised at how much the girls looked like her. And shocked that there were too. There was Sarah Nicole and Pooky Elizabeth. She went by Elizabeth or Lizzie though and Sarah Nicole actually went by Snikki. They were really cute though. They were identical twins who had blond hair, but other then that looked _exactly_ like Lily. I could only tell them apart because of their different outfits. Snikki was wearing pink, and Lizzie was wearing green. They had blue eyes... and _gorgeous_ eyebrows!" _Dominique._

"I can't believe she had the nerve to come in here. And those two girls, really, Lily, is it not obvious you had sex with a blond?" _Fred._

"I can't believe Lily had two kids. Well... twins. I was seriously speechless. They looked _just_ like Lily when she was sixteen except they were blond and had a more-modern hair cut. But... everything... was the same as Lily. The facial features, the nose, the mouth, the smile, the eyes, the eye color wasn't the same, but they were the same eyes. That probably doesn't make sense... but... they were just... _identical_ to Lily except they were blond and had gray eyes instead of green. It was crazy!" _Teddy._

"I thought it was cute that she was with Lorcan and he never told us when he came over. Pretty much he was banging our rebellious Cousin and didn't tell anyone. I was really shocked that she knew Gramp-Weasley died. And I was _more_ shocked that she was actually at the funeral!" _Molly_.

"Lily, Lily, Lily... I'm surprised she actually came. I thought her girls were cute. They were dressed nicely. Got along with Leila beautifully. That made me so happy. I was glad that even though they were four years apart they enjoyed each others company. They're closeness disturbed me a little. I'm not sure why, but it did. It made me kind of uncomfortable. I _swear_ they were having secret conversations and were reading each others minds all through dinner. No Joke." _Victoire. _

"I'm surprised they didn't eat that much... actually... I really am. I thought they'd eat a lot. I mean, they're related to me, aren't they? I was _pissed_ when they called Hugo "Uncle Hugo." _I'm_ They're uncle! Me! Not that red-haired freak!" _James_.

"She really isn't dead..." _Louis._

"I think that she should have stayed and not have let. That's all Harry wanted. He didn't think Lily would actually go. It's all common sense. Obviously he wanted her to say. And she knew eventually he'd convince her to come back, no tmatter how hard it took. He loves her and it's _obvious!. _He also loves his grand-daughters. It's sickening actually. If Lily hadn't left I bet Luce and Scorp wouldn't be together though. And Grandma Weasley would've made them get married. And Lily wouldn't be with Lorcan, who she's obviously really happy with... and... I'm actually happy now. So is she. I think I've forgiven her. She likes her life..." _Rose. _

"I'm most surprised she was with Lorcan. And she had _two_ daughters. And they're names were _so_ original! Lizzie and Snikki! Those are so cute! I think she made a great choice, actually." _Roxanne._

"I think my nieces are beautiful. Lily's changed so much. It's so awesome! I forgot how much I missed her, actually. And I think I'm growing to my Nieces already." _Albus. _

"I am _so_ thankful Scorpious didn't feel attracted to Lily! I was so, so, so, _so_, happy about that. No one has any idea. I think he realized they were his kids, but felt it was fine that they called Lorcan "Dad." He was a bit stiff the first time, but softened up. They were the only dad they knew. I think I was _most_ shocked when Lily said she was pregnant. This time with Lorcan, of course. Even Hugo looked shocked! And we all knew Hugo saw her on a regular basis." _Lucy._

"I thought the girls pulled themselves together nicely. They never dress up when I go over there to see them. Usually they're in their P.J's and slippers! I was jealous, none the less. But I was _really_ shocked when Lily said she was pregnant. That was the last thing I'd expect to hear out of her mouth. But, that was life. And that was Lily. Unpredicatable... at least the past couple decades she has been. And everyone decided they wouldn't do the same as before and shun her from the family." _Hugo. _

_**A/N**_**: Awe, thats kinda a sappo ending, but, whatevs. I bet I'm not going to get any reviews on this story. Lol!**_  
_


End file.
